emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3804 (29th July 2004)
Plot Tash apologises to Simon for putting his relationship with Nicola in jeopardy and Simon gives her a friendly peck on the cheek. Unfortunately, Nicola happens to witness their kiss and sees red. This time she decides not to resort to violence and opts to use her malicious tongue. When Viv complains about the smell from the Tash's van, Nicola tells everyone in the shop that the reason why Tash is selling fish and chips in the village is that the environmental health people ran her out of Scarborough because her van was infested with rats. Overhearing Nicola in the shop, wily old Shadrach sees an opportunity to a get a free feed. He finds Tash moping on the steps of her van wondering where all her customers have gone. For the price of two fish, large chips, mushy peas, curry sauce, not to mention the fishcake for later, Shadrach reveals the source of the rumours that have blighted Tash's trade. Simon is stunned when he hears about Nicola's latest stunt. He confronts Nicola who claims that insecurity drove her to it. Angry that Nicola cannot trust him Simon tells her that it's over. Jarvis is surprised when Edna asks him whether he’ll be able to give her a lift to the court to see Sam’s case. Edna has another surprise for him when she tells him that she called the police and told them that she was mistaken about money being stolen from her purse when she was knocked down. She tells Jarvis that she believes it wasn’t Sam who took the money and doesn’t believe he should be punished for something he didn’t do. After Sam finishes work on her garden, Edna tells him she is proud of him for facing up to what he's done. Steph continues to offer her father her sympathy but Alan is in no mood to listen to her. When Diane hears about Shelley’s departure, she goes round to see Alan only to have Steph open the door. Steph tells her that Alan is out when he is simply in the shower. As well as keeping her father under the thumb and his friends at bay Steph finds time to lure Eric into her latest moneymaking scheme. Tempted by the promise of a 300% profit margin, Eric agrees to let Steph order some sewing machines to make copies of designer handbags. Cast Regular cast *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Belle Dingle - Emily Mather (uncredited) *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower Guest cast *Tash Abbott - Sally Evans Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes